


Four for the Elven-lords

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Rings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn's thoughts, on his wife and elven rings. A drabble for HASA's fourth anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four for the Elven-lords

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Three he made for the elf-lords, for wind, fire, water: all they needed to rule this Middle-earth. What need has Artanis for my plain wedding-band? With the very wind at her command, is there still room in her heart for me?  
  
There are no great forests here in Eregion, and the stones sing louder than the trees. My heart aches for Lorien, Greenwood, most of all for Doriath-that-was.  
  
Yet even love is not all, and pledges do not die with an age's turning. Can my one balance against Celebrimbor's three? Either way, I shall not leave her to fall alone.


End file.
